Choosing some good food
Wet or dry? It depends on the animal. For smaller pets, like rodents, any food will be hard to find. And dry is what they eat. For birds, it depends on the kind. But for dogs and cats, (What this article will mainly fouces on) it depends. If you have a toothless pet, wet might be the only option. If you have a dog, then maybe try dry food for you dog. For a cat, wet food would be better. For one thing, the brands that mostly make wet food are better then the one that mostly make dry food. For another, it helps the cat with his kidneys, having more water to drink, would help. Wet food really does help kidneys, while dry food for cats doesn't help them at all. If your cat has no teeth, wet food would be the better choice. As dry food would be hard for them to eat, and cats can die soonar if there food is to tough on the there teeth. Where to get food? Food for pets can be found all over the place! But your pet shouldn't eat food from anywhere but the pet store. Food for smaller pets-Like rats or hamsters-can be found almost anywhere. And at your local store it will likely be the same-or almost the same-as what you get at your pet store. But not as good. Any brand for smaller pets you find at the the pet store that is also at the food store, you shouldn't give to a smaller pet. At all. Not ever. Only get your smaller pet food from a pet store. If your pet is a rare pet-like a frog or a fish-you likely won't find for him/her at a food store, but that's not good. Where you will find it, is at a place like Walmart, that doesn't really even sell human food, much less food for your pet. A pet store would be a better place. It's same for a pet that flys-like a bird- or a larger pet -like a dog or a cat- only get food for your pet at a pet store. Pet Co. Might be a good place. Or Pet Valu or even Pet Smart. Larger places will have stores to get food all over the world, and are often good places where you can get food for your pet(s). But keep in mind, large pet stores like that will have almost every type of food for your pet you can think of-and that means the bad stuff too-just since it is from a pet store it doesn't make it a good brand. You should also keep in mind that bigger isn't always better. You might be better off shopping at your local pet store. If it is small, the worst you can get with pet stores is a big pet store that only has one location. Your best bet is a small or mediem size store that only has one location. If it is a nature store, you are even better off! But what about brands? There are all kinds of brands of food, here are some brands that could be good! For smaller pets By smaller pets, I mean rodents. But also Rabbits, and rare pets like frogs or snakes or birds. Which all (even rabbits) aren't rodents. Since rodents are sort of rare, most store food won't be good. A bird seed stick and a log with food in it are good, popular choices for a rats. Regal Rat Food is a good brand for rats. Any Oxbow brand of food will be good. and for both rats and mice LM’s Vita-Vittles are good. For cats For cats, brands like merrick and wellness are good choices. Those brands are healthy and tatse good for cats! Maybe those brands don't smell to good for humans, but cats love them. Try to aviod fish based food. At least for cats. Cats are rumured to love fish, but many don't and it is a danger to them. If you have a old male cat, particuly then the cat could get a urinary tract infection. But the same applies for a cat of any age and gender. It's the worst for old male cats. All fish is bad, but tuna and Salmon are the worst You should always aviod feeding foods like Firskies and Whiskas to your cat. For dogs Aviod feeding brands from a food store. KIbbles 'n bits as well as Pedigree, are terrible brands.There is a big brand named Purina that has a lot of smaller brands, Purina is a pretty bad brand, and the sub-brands are the same. Try aviod feeding food with dye in it, and/or with animal fat rather then the real animal, meat should be near the first things listed, as that will be about the most of stuff there is in the food. Try to aviod fruits an veggies being main ingredients in food, many people who do not eat meat and/or anything from an animal, try to make there dog the same way, but that is wrong. Dogs are desended from wolves, which ate meat. Dogs are the same, dogs should eat food that is mostly meat. Blue Buffalo costs a lot of money a bag, about 30 dollars for a small to medium sized bag, but it is the best food. There may be other brands that are almost as good that are cheaper, but you go for the one that is better and costs more money if you can afford it. Category:Dogs